Mirror, mirror
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Tonight I hope I've proved once and for all that she never has anything to worry about, that I am hers regardless of who or what might come along? How could I not be when everything I am and everything I ever want to be is so completely tied up in her?


**Mirror, Mirror**

**Disclaimer: -** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode: - **None

**Pairing: - **Jean/James

**Rating: - **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** Tonight I hope I've proved once and for all that she never has anything to worry about, that I am hers regardless of who or what might come along? How could I not be when everything I am and everything I ever want to be is so completely tied up in her?

**Author's Note: - **A little bit of smutty fluffy jealousy/insecurity based fun hope you all enjoy and as always reviews would be lovely!

"I'm not moving until you tell me what I'm supposed to have done." She's refused to speak to me all day other than to issue strictly work related instructions and she left before I had a chance to find out what was going on. Now standing in her living room with her telling me to just go the frustration built up through the day is making it hard not to just demand that she stop being so bloody obtuse and tell me want I've done so I definitely have no intention of moving until she talks to me.

"It's not important I just...I just thought with you it would be different I should have known clearly I'm the problem, Richard always said I was it looks like he was right." Wow I'm not having that what the hell? Her ex was a complete bastard and where she's concerned there's nothing he ever said that I'd agree with.

"Jean you aren't making any sense and if you are seriously suggesting I'm anything like that bastard you were married to you better explain where the hell that's coming from because I would die before I'd treat you the way he did."

"So you're telling me that there's nothing going on between you and the new wpc? It's all over the station James don't treat me like an idiot I've been there before remember and I swore I'd never be in the same position again. If you have got bored with this, with me, and want someone younger, prettier and generally more exciting that's fine but I honestly thought you'd have the decency to end things rather than assuming you could..."

"What the hell?" I can't believe what I'm hearing and I've heard enough of it. This is why I hate the fact that we can't be open about our relationship if we could then I'd make sure there wasn't a single person in that building who didn't know that she is the only woman I want, that I've ever wanted.

"I heard them all talking in the ladies today about how she was going to meet you in the pub and how she knew you really liked her because of the way you kept looking at her, then Robbie said to you today about taking her to dinner or something since you'd been together last night at the hotel when you were on your training course. It's fine James I should have known this would happen I was an idiot to believe that I'd ever be enough for you Richard was right I'm not meant to be happy you deserve someone you can take to places and be proud to be with we can't even go to a social event together why would you..."

"Jean shut up!" This is unbelievable I mean some station gossip and a comment about the fact we all sat together at dinner last night at the hotel and suddenly I'm cheating on her. "There is nothing going on between me and Chloe why the hell would there be! I love you I've loved you since long before I was allowed to love you why would I put that all at risk? Why would I hurt you? You are all that I need I thought you understood that."

"James its fine I know it was stupid to believe this would last why would you want to stay with me when there's any number of young pretty girls out there who would happily throw themselves at you."

"God Jeanie for a frighteningly intelligent woman you can be frighteningly stupid at times. Come with me." I've not given her a chance to object I've taken her by the hand and am leading her up the stairs to where I know she has a full length mirror in her bedroom. If she won't listen to me tell her what I see when I look at her then maybe it's time I showed her then hopefully we'll never be in this situation again.

"James what are you doing?" I've positioned her in front of the mirror so I'm standing behind her and by the time I'm finished I intend to make sure she never has a single doubt again about how much I want to be with her or why.

"I want you to look at yourself and listen to what I'm saying, and this time I want you to hear it and remember it the next time you hear stupid station gossip or worry about how much I love you and how much I want you." I know she wants to object to tell me I'm being ridiculous but as my eyes meet hers in the mirror she knows I won't be dissuaded from my mission. "I want you to see what I see and know why I could never look at another woman the way I do at you. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do James but you don't have to do this I…." One gentle kiss on that spot right behind her ear that I know drives her mad and she's silenced as I take the clip from her hair letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I love how you look when I do that, I love the way your hair bounces around your shoulders and in a single move it's like you've changed, like all the tension and stress of the day has been wiped away and you're just my Jean not my boss or the ever controlled Chief Superintendent. When that happens and you stare at me with those eyes that I used to drown in on a daily basis before I was ever allowed to tell you I was it never fails to fails to make my pulse race." Inhaling deeply letting the soft strawberry scent of her shampoo fill my nose I gently touch her lips feeling her kiss my finger softly. "Your lips are so soft I love how they feel against mine, how they can set me on fire as they trail over my body, how they feel when you take me in your mouth letting them stroke my hardness. God that is the most amazing feeling in the world. I love your neck, so elegant so beautiful, I love that I know exactly where to touch it, where to kiss you on it that will make you powerless in my arms."

"James don't I don't want to look at myself I want to…" Again I've silenced her with the gentlest of kisses and I've slipped her jacket over her shoulders throwing it over the chair in the corner of the room before turning my attention back to her.

"I love your arms, I love how they feel around me, I love your fingers and the things they can do to me with even the softest of touches." I can see her eyes start to cloud with desire and it's tempting to just stop, to give in to my own need for her that I'm sure she can feel pressing against her back but I am on a mission one I plan on completing as I lower the zip at the back of her dress letting it fall to the floor giving her a second to step out of it before turning her attention back to the mirror as she tries to distract me. Now that she's standing in front of me in nothing but the soft powder blue underwear I knew she'd have on, that she always wears with that dress it's even harder to keep my focus but I'm determined. "I love how amazingly beautiful you are at this moment and every moment when I get to see you like this and know I am the only man who does. I love how your breasts fit perfectly into my hands, I love how you react when I touch them, I'm addicted to the soft moans and cries of pleasure you give as I kiss them, the way your reacting quickens just like it is right now and I know I'm having such a powerful effect on you."

"You've no idea how powerful an effect you can have on me." Oh I do I see it every time we make love and I'm seeing it again now as I add her bra and panties to the pile of clothes in the corner so now she's completely naked and I can see her reluctance to look at her own reflection as her eyes fuse with mine in the mirror but that's not what I want, I want her to see what I see, I want her never to doubt again for a single second that there is no one else for me.

"Look at yourself my darling you're supposed to be seeing what I see and until you do you won't understand why no one, no matter how much younger, could ever be more beautiful or more desirable in my eyes." She's done what I asked but the way she's gently chewing on her bottom lip tells me she's still not comfortable with it. "I love the softness of your skin, the curve of your hips that tease me during the working day when you wear those fantastic fitted dresses. I love your legs, men would fight wars over legs that fantastic and I love how amazing your reaction is when I run my hands up them and how when I reach the top and feel how ready you are for me it makes me feel like the luckiest man alive that you let me make love to you. When I make love to you and your body is melting into mine it is like nothing I've ever experienced before nor would ever experience again with anyone else. You are the only woman for me Jean for all those reasons and more."

"There couldn't be any more I'm really not that special James." I've finally let her turn in my arms my hands gently resting on her back as she stares up at me and I'm here to tell you she couldn't be more wrong.

"Oh yes there is because setting aside how spectacularly beautiful you are you are also warm, loving, challenging, intelligent, and quite literally the most caring and loyal person I have ever had the privilege to know. Now do you believe me when I tell you that you never have to worry about me wanting to be with anyone else? Now do you realise that I could never hurt you because to do anything that took the light from your eyes would be like condemning myself to a life in hell? I love you and you know I would tell the world just that if we could but since we can't I want you to remember this night the next time you hear a stupid rumour or take a joke out of context and decide that you aren't what I want."

"Do I get to tell you all the things I love about you?" All the tension that was in her body when I arrived here an hour ago is gone and I can't think of anything I want less right now than to wait to act on the arousal that I've been finding it almost impossible to control.

"No right now I am going to make love to you because in telling you all those things that drive me mad I've been driving myself mad and all I want right now is to show you." I haven't had to make the suggestion twice with a single kiss she's completely on board with my plan and before long my clothes have joined hers in the corner. Making love to her makes me feel like the most powerful, luckiest, special man on earth and tonight is no different as the combination of pent up frustration and the desire built up by my words means that it isn't long before we are both lost in the pleasure that we never fail to give each other and I'm reminded once more how she can do things to me that were they illegal I would happily face a prison sentence for.

"I love you, I'm sorry I doubted you." Lying in my arms right now her words heavy with sleep I could forgive her anything and in fact already have.

"I love you more and it's fine just so long as you promise not to do it again." With a whispered agreement she cuddles closer into my side and it isn't long before sleep claims her and I know I won't be far behind. Tonight I hope I've proved once and for all that she never has anything to worry about, that I am hers regardless of who or what might come along? How could I not be when everything I am and everything I ever want to be is so completely tied up in her?


End file.
